Summer Vacation
by niklovr
Summary: With the Jump Street program in limbo, Tom and Judy decide to follow their hearts and pursue a relationship but unforeseen complications arise. Written by 3 authors, Simone, Marg and niklovr.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg and niklovr**

**Part 1 **

"It's just dumb luck, Jude." Tom took Judy's hand as they walked along the shore. "Stop thinking about it."

"That's easy for you to say. You weren't running around in a milk carton!"

"Nope," he said, biting back a grin. "My legs aren't as good as yours."

"It's not funny, Hanson," she warned.

Their footsteps came to a halt. He moved around to face her and gently took her face in his hands. "If you could take a step back and just look at it from a different point of view."

"It's hard to step back while stuck inside a bulky cardboard box and even harder to run."

"But you caught the bad guy despite all that." He smiled. "Just try for me.

Breathe in…breathe out… Think about something else. Something fun." His voice dropped to a husky whisper. "How we spent last night."

The skeptical look in her eyes slowly faded and began to glitter with remembered passion. But as quickly as it appeared, the glow dimmed to murky despair.

"Hanson, that man looked me in the eye, told me how great he thought I was and then put me in a milk carton! Officer Milk Carton! Do you know how humiliating that is?"

He couldn't make light of the situation any more. Collaring a thief didn't matter. Judy's pain ran deep and broke his heart. He pulled her into a tight embrace. "Baby, I'm sorry. I thought if you joked about it, you'd feel better."

"I don't." She rested her head against his chest. "I know you're trying to help and I appreciate it. Really, I do. I just hate being the laughingstock."

"Everybody does." He kissed her forehead. "What can I do to make it better?"

"Being in your arms is like a magic potion."

His chest swelled. She was right. Life was perfect when it was just the two of them. No one knew about their relationship, yet. With Jump Street on vacation for the summer and maybe not coming back in the fall, they decided to act on their attraction. It was the best decision he ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg and niklovr**

Part 2

"Yo Hanson!" Penhall said in to the phone.

"Yeah, what? I was sleeping."

"Hey man, I REALLY need your help. Hey, why are you sleeping in the middle of the day anyway?"

"I had a long night. This isn't about me. What did you do wrong to Dorothy this time?"

"Well, it's this whole house thing. She wants us to en-ter-tain. And I gotta invite some people. So will you come? You can bring a date if ya want."

"When is it?"

"Ok great! Its Saturday night 7:00. And DON'T be late. I gotta go call Hoffs and Ioki. Dorothy is really taking this thing seriously. I mean, it could end up being a lotta people. Any idea of Hoffs or Iok are datin' anybody. I really don't want this to get too big ya know. I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

"What? Being a grown up?" he said, making sure to ignore his question about Judy.

"Hey, I'll have you know, I've always been a grownup. I may not have acted like it, but I can do it."

"Yeah, right."

"See ya Saturday. Cool? And hey, thanks man."

"Sure."

Judy started to stir as Tom hung up the phone. He laid soft kisses along her shoulder and made a trail to her neck. She rolled over and smiled as she stretched.

"Umm. That's nice. I could stay here all day."

"We've been here all day." He continued his kisses to the other shoulder.

"Well, we could go out, get a bite to eat and then come back to bed." She said with a smile on her face.

"Judy Hoffs, what am I going to do with you? You keep me enslaved to this bed and only let me out for food."

"Hey, I don't remember hearing you complain before."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He started kissing between her breasts down to her stomach, over to her hip and to the inside of her thigh while she ran her fingers through his hair. He loved it when she played with his hair. He thought about cutting it shorter just for the summer, but then he would miss the feel of her hands in it.

"Ok, ya ready to leave now!" He jumped up out of bed.

"HEY! That's not fair!"

"What's not fair?"

"Oh you! What am I going to do with you?" she said with mock exasperation.

"Love me." He gave her a sly smile.

"You just wait until we get back home."

"And what? Huh? You gonna do bad things to me?" He taunted her just to see her get all worked up because it turned him on.

"Only in your dreams, Hanson, only in your dreams."

"Well, if I was dreaming last night, let's get back to bed and fall asleep quick! And I don't ever want to wake up." He reached for her.

"Not a chance mister!" ran to the bathroom and shut the door in his face.

"HEY! That's not fair."

"All is fair in love and war."


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg and niklovr

Part 3

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" Judy smiled down at Tom as he painted her toenails a blazing hot red. The meticulous care he took with each toe sent a thrilling quiver throughout her body. He had a way of concentrating on her that made her forget about the rest of the world.

"You heard the phone ring?" He dipped the brush into the small bottle. Pausing, he fixed her with his trademark intense stare. "You were asleep. Hell, I was asleep."

"Well, it woke me up." She frowned. "Why are you dodging the question? Was it an old girlfriend trying to resurrect the past?"

He laughed. "Yeah, right. Nope. No old girls calling me. I put the word out. I'm taken."

"Oh, so you issued a challenge." She teased him by rolling her eyes. "That's a sure fire way to have them lined around the block."

"It wouldn't work," he said, instantly serious. "You're the only woman in my radar. They'd be invisible to me."

She smiled in spite of herself. "You're such a smooth talker."

He shrugged as he put another coat of polish on her big toe. "I'm being honest."

"So, tell me who called."

"Penhall."

"What did he want?" She narrowed her eyes. "Is he trying to set you up with Dorothy's cousin again?"

Tom laughed so hard he almost painted her ankle. "No! He's just trying to get settled into the new routine with Dorothy. They're having a dinner party. He wants us to come. Ioki, too."

"He knows there's an us?" A cold rush of air swept through her. Her mouth dropped open.

"No! I mean, no. I haven't told him. We, you and I, haven't talked about how we want to let the others know."

She reached out and touched his face so that he'd look at her. "You want them to know?"

He set the nail polish on the night stand and carefully positioned her on his lap. "I'm not ashamed of us, Jude. I want the world to know."

His resolute assuredness shocked her. The words lodged in her throat. "But what if…?"

"What if what? Doug is one of my closest friends. You've been going to martial arts with Harry for weeks. Do you think they wouldn't like us together?"

Her blood ran cold at the mention of Doug. They shared a kiss and almost took their working relationship further. She wasn't sure how much Tom knew about that.

"What is it?" he asked. "Do you think they'd have a problem with us?"

"No, I don't think so."

He ran his finger along her bottom lip. "Then, what it is? Be honest. What are you so afraid of?"


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg and niklovr

**Part 4 **

_Honest? _ There wasn't anything to be honest about. At least that's what she thought before Tom. And before he told her about this dinner thing.

"Come on. What is it?" He tightened the grip he had around her waist.

She wiggled a little. "I don't know – it'll just be – well odd."

Being a cop was strange enough but dating was something else all together. Keeping it between them was fun and relaxing. Taking it to the next level might not be.

She shrugged. "Maybe we should just play it by ear."

"Play it by ear? And what exactly does that mean?"

She smiled weakly. "Tom…"

"You can tell me anything, you know." He leaned close and put his lips just below her ear. "We're friends, Jude. Before anything else, you know?"

She took in a breath. _Friends. Okay. _ So a friend might not get upset to find out that she almost had sex with another friend of theirs. But Tom isn't just a friend now. He might not take it too well. On the other hand if she didn't tell him now it could be worse if it came out later.

She stood up and moved to sit on the bed, turning so she faced him. "Okay. Here it is. A while back Penhall and I, well we'd been working together for a while. And one night he came by and we had pizza and talked and – well he kissed me. And I kissed him back. And we fooled around a little. No, a lot. But we didn't sleep together. I mean we went to sleep but we didn't have sex. And I – well I – I never thought it would matter to anyone but now here we are and I don't know if it matters or not but it's making me feel very odd and now I'm sitting here and you're not saying anything and that's not making me feel good either. So say something. Please?"

Tom blinked a few times. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 **

Hanson got up and started pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair. Judy became anxious and started shifting her weight as she sat on the bed.

"Tom," she said anxiously, without any response from him. "We didn't sleep together."

"But you almost did! I can't believe this. He's my best friend. How could you do this?"

"What do you mean? You and I weren't even dating at the time."

"But Penhall! I mean come on Jude, you know all he does is date for sport."

"It wasn't like that, and besides, we've always been close. He's always treated me with respect and honesty. He's always been there for me, even before you came to Jump Street. He was the one that helped me to loosen up a bit, and I've always been the one to kind of help keep him in check. As his partner, you know THAT'S a full time job," she said with a smile and small laugh to try to lighten the mood. "I've even told him that if he treated the women he dates like he treats me when he's not being a smartass, he might get somewhere for a change. He's a great guy beyond the surface stuff, you know that. "

"I'm sorry. I just have to think about this." He reached for his coat and started to walk towards the door. "I won't be able to forget about this Judy. I mean for you to fall for Penhall's antics. I thought you were…"

"Hey now wait a minute!" She jumped up from the bed and stood face to face with him. "I just told you how it was. I was upset about Darlene and he was upset because everyone, including you, his partner AND best friend, didn't believe him about Adabo. We lost our heads momentarily. Are you telling me you've NEVER let your emotions lead you down a road you later regretted?"

"No, I haven't!"

"I can't believe this! So you're saying Officer Thomas 'I'm-perfect-and-always-by-the-book" Hanson, doesn't even screw up in his personal life."

"Well, yeah I've screwed up, but not with a co-worker and potentially jeopardize my job because of it."

"So then what about us? We're obviously WAY more involved than I ever was with Penhall. Are you saying we're screwing things up by seeing each other?"

"No! That's not what I meant. I just meant…"

"I don't care what you mean Hanson, you're not being rational and I think if we keep talking, things will get said that can't be taken back. I really don't understand why you're so upset," she said as she walked away to the bathroom slamming the door shut.

_Great! Now she's pissed. How am I going to fix this? I can't believe I let that go so far. It's not like she cheated on me. And it's not like they did anything that hurt anybody. So why am I acting like this?_ Then he realized why he reacted so strongly and took off his jacket and walked to the bathroom door.

He stood with his forehead and right hand palm on the door and he heard her crying softly. Pain gripped his heart, if there was one thing he never wanted to do was to cause her to cry. He decided this was time; this is when he would tell her just what was on his heart. So he knocked softly and called her name.

"Jude," he said in a whisper but loud enough for her to hear him. "Jude, please come out. I'm sorry. Can we talk this out like two rational adults? Judy please, I can't take this distance between us even though it's only a few feet." He heard her stop crying and starting to move toward the door. "Judy, please. You're breaking my heart here, honey."

She opened the door and was a mess with tear stains on her cheeks and red eyes. He grabbed her in a huge hug and started whispering I'm sorry and I love you over and over again.

_Did he just say, I love you!_ She stood there hugging him back and loving they way it felt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

_I love you._

Days later, Judy couldn't get those three little words out of her head. The thing with Tom wasn't child's play. They were two consenting adults who'd had relationships before. But unlike the guys before him, everything with Tom fell into place just like Divine Intervention. Until she told him about what almost happened with Doug, they'd never seriously argued. It was interesting how fast they'd progressed to the next level.

"Hey!"

A hand waved before her eyes. She blinked. The heat of embarrassment filled her cheeks. Harry handed her gym bag over with a chuckle.

"It's not polite to ignore people," he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. My head was somewhere else." She followed him out of the gym and onto the sidewalk. Their cars were parked around the corner, but he led her in the opposite direction. "Where are we going?"

"Man, you really weren't listening to me!" He laughed. "I asked you to come with me to get something to take to Doug's for the dinner party. You nodded and I thought that meant you'd come. It's okay if you don't want to."

"Of course, I want to." She wrapped her arm around his. "What are you thinking of getting them? We're bringing wine."

He stopped and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. Judy's breath caught in her throat. She regretted the words as soon as she said them. What was it with the slip of the tongue these days?

"We? Who's we? Are you bringing a date?"

She shrugged. Despite Tom's declaration of love and the incredible joy of being with him, she couldn't shake the doubts that nagged at her. What was wrong with her? He seemed so sure about their relationship. When it was just the two of them, she was, too. However, there had been a few times when disapproving stares ticked her off. The cocoon around their relationship provided a safety net. She feared how their friends' reactions would affect them.

"I'm coming with Hanson," she said, trying hard to keep any emotion from her voice.

"Oh, cool." The pique of curiosity faded from Harry's tone. "I haven't seen him since we left Jump Street. I wondered if he wanted to go bowling. How did you get him to return your phone call?"

She shrugged. "Maybe I just got lucky."

Tom dropped the bags of groceries by the door as he jogged across the room to the ringing telephone. He hadn't seen Judy since the night before and he hoped it was her on the other end.

"Hey!"

"Hanson? It's Fuller. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, Coach." Tom smiled at the unexpected call. "This is great. How's it going?"

"There's nothing quite like Jump Street," the older man said with a sigh in his voice.

"No, there isn't. My new gig is okay, but I miss the chapel."

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. How would you like to broaden your horizons within the department?"

Tom cradled the phone against his ear as he moved to retrieve his groceries from the floor. "What did you have in mind?"

"An outreach program for teens. I remember how you were such a big advocate for them. Are you interested?"

He kicked his door closed and headed for the kitchen. "Will I be undercover with them?"

"We're still ironing out the kinks. I've spoken to Harry. He may come onboard. I can't reach Hoffs, but I'm guessing she's loving her PR position. The mayor's wife thinks Judy's wonderful. I can't agree with her more."

"Judy's a good cop." Tom couldn't help complimenting her. He could definitely see a gold shield in her future. He wasn't sure about himself.

"That she is," Fuller agreed. "Tell me about you. Do you need some time to think about it?"

"I can come in and we can talk more about it."

"Thanks."

"No, Captain, thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg and niklovr **

**Part 7 **

"I'm all ears," Judy said, smiling at Tom's enthusiasm. "How did the meeting with Fuller go?"

"It wasn't just Fuller. The Commissioner and the Mayor were there." Tom shrugged out of his black sports jacket, tossed it on a chair and pulled Judy into his arms, all without batting an eye. He kissed her soundly and thoroughly. When his lips and tongue left hers, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were liquid pools of chocolate. "I've been needing that all day."

Judy's breath caught in her throat. She barely managed to whisper. "You sure know how to greet a woman."

"Not just any woman." He gave her another quick kiss. "How much time do I have before we have to leave?"

"It's two hours before dinner is supposed to start. If you don't want Dorothy to have a fit, we'd better arrive on time."

He laughed. "Dorothy likes me."

"She does." Judy couldn't deny that. Very few women disliked Tom Hanson. Besides being incredibly sexy, he was a very nice guy. She noticed that almost immediately. "Stop beating around the bush. Are you taking the job?"

"Maybe." He stripped as he headed down the hall. "Thanks for getting my clothes from my place."

"No problem." She followed him, stopping short of joining him inside her bathroom. The dangers of stepping inside were twofold. The steam could ruin her hairstyle and passionate waterworks could make them late. She was already dressed and ready to go.

"You're not coming in?" he asked with a cocky jut of his chin.

"Not this time so hurry up. Tell me what maybe means."

He laughed as he stepped into the shower. A few minutes later, he stepped out. While he slowly toweled off, he resumed their conversation. "Maybe means I like their ideas, but I'm not sure how committed they are. We come so close to entrapping these kids, you know? I have nightmares about it sometimes."

"We go in after the crime has been committed. We don't make the choices for them."

"But what about that guy who had a crush on you? He stole jewelry to impress you. Didn't that make you feel weird?"

Her chest tightened. That was one of the few times she felt guilty about an arrest. "You know it did."

"We walk a fine line, Jude. Sometimes, I worry about crossing it." He hung up his towel and pulled on a pair of boxers. Then, he reached for her hands. "It's like how I think about us. We're in the early stages of a very special relationship. I know that telling you I love you scared you a little--"

"No--"

He smiled. "Yes, it did. You don't have to pretend it didn't. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but I had to let you know that I don't see us as casual lovers. When you told me about you and Doug--"

"There was never a Doug and me. We realized it wasn't right so nothing happened."

"But it almost did and I admit I still think about it."

"How will that affect this dinner?" She looked down at their joined hands. Even that simple gesture felt better than right. Their hands were a perfect fit. "I never wanted to come between you and Doug."

When he didn't say anything, she raised her head to read his eyes. The expression on his face revealed nothing. He kissed her cheek and headed to her bedroom where she could hear him getting dressed.

His lack of response filled her with dread about the upcoming dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg and niklovr **

**Part 8 **

"Hanson! Jude! Man, am I glad you guys are here. Dorothy's about to drive me crazy. I could really use your help Jude. Would you go in there and talk to her so I can catch a breather here?" he said while loosening his tie.

"Sure Doug," she said as she turned to Tom and then silently walked a way.

"Hey man. What's up with that? Why is Judy acting like that? She's only that quiet when she's mad."

"Can we get a beer and go out back for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure," Doug said as they walked to the kitchen not quite sure what was going on with his friends.

"Tommy!" Dorothy turned from talking with Judy.

"Hiya Dorothy."

"So does this big guy clean up nice or what?" She ruffled his hair with her hand and ran the back of her fingers down his nose.

"Yeah, he does," he said with a small laugh.

"Hey Dodo, we're going to grab some beers and head out back so you and Judy can talk girl stuff."

"Ok, but don't you even think about taking off and not coming back."

"We'd never!" Tom raised both his hands and wore a shocked expression on his face.

"If I hear that motorcycle…"

"I promise I'll be sure Hanson doesn't decide to become irresponsible for once and want us to take off without tellin' ya."

"Yeah, ok," Dorothy said as she looked at Judy and smiled.

Tom reached out and briefly grabbed Judy's hand, but not without notice from Doug.

As they reached the back patio and closed the door, Doug said, "Hey man, what's going on. Has Judy been like that since you picked her up?"

"Well, actually, we were together before we came over." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh I get it. You didn't trust Dorothy's cooking, so you guys got something beforehand. Good idea. I'm not sure what she's making in there, but…"

"Doug, we need to talk and it's important," he said with a serious look.

"Shoot. I'm all ears." He crossed his legs as he leaned against the railing with is arms across his chest.

"I'm telling you this for both of us, but it can't go any further than right here, right now, and until we decide is the right time."

"Who's we?" Doug said with a confused look on his face.

"Me and Judy," Tom said in a softer than usual voice.

"Huh! What do you mean You and Judy?"

"Ok look, there's no easy to do this. Judy and I are seeing each other. We have been all summer…."

"You what?" he asked with shock and disbelief.

"Let me finish. Actually, let me start with she told me what happened between you two a while back and…"

"Hey man, it was nothing…."

"I know. I know. She told me everything. It bothered me at first, but I'm over it now. I can't stop thinking about it, but I'm over…. Anyway," he said in a frustrated tone. "Look, you're my best friend and partner Doug. We may not be working together now, but because of that, I consider us brothers, as much as we could be if we were related. So, I wanted to be the one to talk to you about this. Judy was planning on keeping all of this to herself, but we've really come to care about each other. Actually, to tell you the truth, I love her, and I've told her as much."

"You…and Hoffs!" he said again with shock and disbelief. "Well, I guess if I'm going to lose her, better to you than anybody else."

Tom laughed and felt more relaxed with the situation.

"Ok, so I guess I see the problem here."

"Yeah, BIG problem."

"So, wait. When I called you and you were asleep in the middle of the day…." Doug said with a big grin on his face. "Man, if I was ever jealous of you, its now," he said still smiling widely. "I'm just kidding."

"Now be serious Doug, we've got a big problem here."

"Ok, ok, ok. I promise its safe with me. What about Ioki and Fuller?"

"Well, I think Judy's going to handle telling Iok and we'll approach Fuller together, but AFTER the party."

"Hey man, I'm here for ya. You know that, right? And I love Judy. Not like that!" He noticed Tom getting tense. "I just mean, she's always meant a lot to me and I've always had a special place in my heart for her. She's always seen the best in me, even when I was being a big annoying kid. She's special ya know." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. And I plan on making her very happy."

"Well, let's go back inside before Dorothy gets too worked up that we've been out here too long." He put his arm around Hanson's shoulders.

"Thanks man."

"Don't mention it. That's what brothers are for right? Helping each other and sharing women."

Tom punched Doug in the stomach as they walked through the door. Judy looked in to his large brown eyes and knew that everything was ok between two of her favorite men.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg and niklovr **

**Part 9 **

"Whew." Judy expelled a low sigh of relief. Tom and Doug returned with the same brotherly connection they always shared. She didn't realize how tense she'd been until she noticed the look on Harry's face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He'd arrived while the guys were outside talking. After greeting Dorothy with a friendly hug and a potted plant, he joined Judy while she set the dining room table. "What's going on with Hanson and Penhall?"

"They were talking."

"From the way you were watching them," Harry said, "I expected World War 3 to break out in the backyard. What were they talking about?"

Confession felt unbelievably awkward. She wondered how Tom handled it. Of course, his relationship with Doug was nothing like what she and Harry shared. Ioki was a great partner. She trusted him with her life and never hesitated to take a case with him. But this was her love life and everything felt so fragile.

Without making a sound, he moved right beside her. His hand closed around hers. "What is it?"

"You remember how I told you I was coming with Hanson?"

Harry nodded. "I saw his Mustang outside. Did you not come with him? You didn't have to call a cab. I would have picked you up."

She shook her head. Why was this coming out all wrong? _Get it together, Hoffs. _

"Well?"

"I came with him," she said. "Actually, the truth is we've been seeing each other since we left Jump Street for the summer."

A glimmer of hurt immediately registered in his dark eyes. He dropped his hand from hers. "You could have mentioned it before now. I wondered why you were acting so weird. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know. I haven't told anyone. You're the first person." When he took a step back from her, she asked, "Are you mad about this? Harry who I date is none of your business."

"You're right. It's not my business, but since I consider you a friend, I'm gonna tell you what I think."

Judy sensed Tom's approach before she saw him stride into the dining room to stand beside her. His jaw was set. Dangerous sparks lit up his brown eyes. He wrapped a possessive around her waist and pulled her hard against him.

"Why don't you tell both of us, Harry?" he said in a low voice. "We're all ears."

"Okay, fine." Ioki's eyes narrowed as he looked from one to the other. "You're making a big mistake."

Judy's insides burst with outrage. "How can you say something like that?"

"Because it's the truth," Harry said with conviction. "He goes through women like most guys go through socks."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She quickly jumped to her lover's defense.

"He'll use you and walk away--"

Judy felt Tom inhale a sharp breath. He released her and balled his hands into fists. He stood ready to pounce.

"Harry, why don't you tell her the truth?" Dorothy said quietly from the door. Doug stood right behind her, looking ready to jump up if necessary.

"Forget it. I'm out of here." Harry stormed from the dining room. A few moments later, a loud door slam rocked the small frame house.

"He's lucky he left when he did," Tom said through clenched teeth.

"Don't be mad at him," Dorothy said. She looked first at Doug then Tom before finally settling on Judy. "Doug thought I wanted the dinner party to show off our new house. The truth is I did it for Harry. He's been looking for a way to talk to Judy and we thought maybe this would be the right setting…"

Judy frowned. "Talk to me about what?"

"Damn, I can't believe it," Doug whispered under his breath.

"Believe what?" she asked, getting agitated. "What do you all know that I don't?"

"Oh, my God," Tom said, as he turned to look at her. "Baby, Harry's in love with you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg and niklovr **

**Part 10 **

After Harry left the evening went downhill quickly. Doug and Dorothy got into an argument about her plotting with Harry. Tom and Judy made their excuses and left before the battle got too intense.

On the way home they didn't talk much but Tom spoke up after she changed the radio station for the 15th time.

"It's not like you can do anything about it, Jude."

She turned to him and glared. His eyes were on the road though and try as she might she couldn't get him to look over at her, even for a few seconds. 

"I know there isn't anything I can do but I can't help feeling bad about it."

She could see his eyes narrow just a bit. "Why should you feel bad? It's not like you did anything to him."

She sighed heavily. Harry was her friend, a good friend. And more than that he had been her partner. After tonight she didn't know what they could be to each other. She sank into her seat, leaning her head against the window of the Mustang.

"I don't want to hurt anybody, Tom. And this – you and me. It started out so easy. Now – first the thing with Doug – you weren't even past that. I didn't know how things were going to go tonight. Now this thing with Harry? Now it doesn't seem like – I just don't know."

Tom pulled the car over and cut the engine. Now she had his full attention.

"Don't know? Don't know what, Jude?"

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse. Now Tom was upset with her. More than upset.

"I guess it was easy when we were a secret. When nobody knew anything but you and me. But it can't stay that way for long – not when you care about someone. Love doesn't stay easy, babe."

Something about his tone bothered her. "I'm not a little girl, Tom. I know love isn't easy. But this – everything seems to be going wrong all of a sudden."

He gripped the steering wheel. "What's going wrong, Jude? How could we possibly know about how Harry felt? It doesn't make you a criminal, or me either. And I'm not going to apologize for loving you or for somehow ending up being the one to end up with you. Maybe I should feel bad but I don't."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg and niklovr**

**Part 11 **

They drove the rest of the way home in silence and got ready for bed without saying more than was necessary. Jude crawled in to bed, turned off her lamp, and sighed as she snuggled down in the sheets. Tom stayed out in the living room mindlessly flipping channels on the TV while drinking a beer.

Judy felt awful and tried figuring out how she has managed to be involved or cared about so much by all three of her fellow cops and friends. She was just being herself. Always wanting to represent the truth of what was in her heart and on her mind. She never flirted purposely unless she didn't mean it and besides, it was never with any of the guys. How did this happen?

Tom gave up on watching anything and decided it was time to turn in for the night. He turned off all the lights, checked the locks and went to the bathroom to finish up his nightly routine. As he stood looking at himself in front of the mirror, he tried to think of the mess that had unconsciously occurred that he won't be able to ignore. He thought about how much he loved her and meant what he said about not feeling bad or guilty for being the one she gave her love too.

Tom climbed slowly in to bed as he turned off his lamp and snuggled up close and tight with Judy, not saying a word. He squeezed her briefly, kissed her on the neck and then sighed as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they woke to a pounding on the door and a loud voice. "Hanson! Jude! Open up! We gotta talk."

Tom unwrapped himself from Judy and padded to the door saying, 'Alright! Alright! I'm coming." As he thought he would strangle Penhall the moment he opened the door. As he opened the door, he made a grand gesture sweeping his arm through the air to usher Doug in. "Penhall, this better be REALLY good. We all had a long night and I'm not ready to deal with any drama this early in the morning."

"Where's Judy?"

"She's asleep."

"Well, get her up! We gotta talk about this. Harry is the odd man out here and I feel bad."

"What do you want us to do? You should have told me when I told you about me and Judy. I could have at least warned her about not saying anything to Harry yet. "

"Just go wake her up please. I really don't like all of this ya know. It really makes me uncomfortable having everyone not talking or talking about each other, feelings getting hurt. Not to mention the fight with Dorothy. "

"Alright! But I'm not apologizing for loving her or giving her up."

"Nobody's asking you to!"

"Fine," Tom said with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine."

"I'll be right back." He turned and walked to the bedroom closing the door quietly behind him." He walked over to her side of the bed and just stared at her sleeping peacefully and thought about how he really wanted to start his morning with her. "Jude, honey." He stroked the side of her face. "Wake up."

Judy moaned as she started to pull the pillow over her head not wanting it to be morning yet. She didn't want to face another moment of Tom being upset with her. Of all people she needed on her side right now, it was him.

"Judy, Penhall is her and wants to talk. Can you get up?'

She opened her eyes and had a blank expression on her face.

"Look at it this way, the sooner we get rid of Penhall, the sooner we can…" he said with a smirk.

Judy half-smiled as she sat up and Tom thought she never looked more beautiful than she does first thing in the morning. That's why it was his favorite time of day to make love to her.

"I'm sorry about last night and I want us to work this out…together. "

"I'm sorry too. I keep forgetting I not only have my feelings to consider anymore. We're together now, so as a team we need to be there for one another, not tear each other apart."

"Agree. Now, let's talk go talk fast out there so we can come back and get busy in here."

"Tom! Don't talk like that with Doug on the other side of the door."

Just as she said that they heard Doug. "Hey! Are you two coming out of there anytime soon or do I need to come in there and get Judy myself?"

'We're coming!" they said in unison.

Tom kissed her on the forehead and handed her a robe. "Cover up. I don't want Penhall seeing what he missed out on and try to take you away from me." He said with a wink.

She gave him a look that he knew he would have to pay for that comment later on. They walked out of the bedroom to find Doug pacing in front of the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg and niklovr

Part 12

Judy pulled into the parking space and stopped to gather herself. She knew Tom wanted to be the one to talk to Harry and on some level she understood why and even agreed. But once she left the apartment and started to think she began to see more and more why she had to be the one to talk to him. She owed him that much.

She walked to the door and knocked. She was about to knock again when the door swung open. It was Harry.

"What do you want?"

She was taken back by his tone. "Hi Harry. Can I – can I come in?"

She was shocked when he didn't say yes right away. "Why? What do you want, Judy?"

"I know you're angry but – "

"Angry. Is that what you think I am?" Harry laughed and shook his head. "There is nothing you have to say that I want to hear right now, Jude. I know you're sorry. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. And I know you think we're friends. I KNOW all that."

He was yelling and sighed as he tried to compose himself. "Don't you get I don't want to be your friend? I don't need or want your sympathy. So if you don't mind I'd rather you just go away. Can you give me that much?"

Judy blinked back the tears as she watched him close the door without giving her a chance to respond. She turned and walked back to her car, stinging from Harry's reproach and the knowledge that Tom had been right. She should have just let him handle it but it was too late for that now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg and niklovr **

**Part 13 **

Judy was up and out early. She had errands to run but Tom wasn't in the mood. He was drained by the events of the past 24 hours. If last night hadn't been enough, Doug's early morning visit didn't help matters. And while making love to Judy this morning was as sweet as it could have been it just made him want to curl up with her and go back to sleep. She, on the other hand was ready to shop or something – he dozed off while she was talking. He was relieved that she didn't press the matter and planted a nice lipstick kiss on his cheek before she went out.

But now he was awake and it wasn't nearly as late as he hoped. Damn – when you want to sleep you can't. And when you shouldn't well…He sat up on the edge of the bed. He didn't really blame Harry for being pissed off. Judy was great. She was beautiful and smart and she was a good cop. When he first got to Jump Street he hadn't exactly fit in but she made it easy for him to get to know her. It was nice discovering the things they had in common, little by little. And now? He smiled thinking it didn't hurt that they were great in bed together.

Harry had known her first. Tom wondered if he had been in love with her back when he first started with Jump Street. When Jenko was still around. Nah, he couldn't have been. Why would he wait to say something. But then a lot had happened since then, who knows. And did it really matter? _Okay, get your ass up._ He stumbled into the bathroom. Shower and shave – no, not shave. And then time to deal.

On the drive over he thought about what Harry's words again.

_"You're making a big mistake." br _

_"He goes through women like most guys go through socks."_ br

_**"He'll use you and walk away--" / **_

Ioki didn't really believe that. He couldn't. He knows me better than that. I'd never hurt Judy. _Have I ever treated any woman that way? _He had dated but nothing really serious. So what? He was human. Not every woman you meet is your soul mate. And he hadn't felt anything like what he felt for Judy.

Then his thoughts went to Amy. He didn't use Amy. If anything he was too sensitive about her feelings. He didn't want to hurt her. That's why they hadn't broken up sooner. That's why… Tom gripped the steering wheel as thoughts of Amy's death flooded his mind. Maybe that's what he means. He thinks Judy is going to end up getting hurt because of me. Not a broken heart but something else? Can't be.

He pulled into the parking lot of Harry's apartment building. He looked at his watch. He was supposed to meet Judy at home in a few hours. Hopefully this would take a lot less time than that.

Knocking on that door was the hardest thing he'd done in a long time. It was probably just as hard for Ioki to answer. But he did, opening it without a word. Tom waited, stared at his feet for a moment than decided to get it over with.

"Look, man. I'm here because we're friends. At least before last night we were friends. And I'm hoping that because we have that we can get past this – or at least keep it from destroying all of us."

"You're too much, Hanson." Harry shook his head and smiled. "Why not? Come on in. I could use the entertainment. It's already been a pretty interesting day."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg and niklovr **

**Part 14 **

"What do you mean by that?" Tom glanced around Ioki's apartment. As usual, the place was meticulous. Nothing out of place. He wondered when Ioki found the time to clean and if he'd be willing to share some tips.

"By what?" Harry all but barked. He jerked the top off a bottle of beer and flipped it into the trash can a few inches from Tom's feet. "You're here to play nice, too. Go ahead. Ease your conscience and get out. I've had my fill of visitors today."

Tom frowned. "Who else has been here?"

"As if you don't know." Harry rolled his eyes as he raised the bottle to his mouth. After he swallowed, he said, "There's nothing either of you can say that can change things."

"Either of us?" Tom scratched the side of his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. Or who you're talking about."

"Dammit! Judy, okay! Judy was here not too long ago."

"Shit." Tom shook his head. "I asked her not to. I told her I'd handle things."

"I'm not something to be handled! I suppose Dorothy and Doug told you everything. Well, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine as soon as everyone gets out of my face!"

"It's not that easy--"

"What do you know about it? You got the girl."

"Let's not make this about Judy. You accused me of being an asshole. I'm here to set the record straight."

Harry released a harsh laugh as he dropped onto the sofa. He balanced the beer bottle on his knee and gave Tom an unfriendly smile. "So, Hanson's upset about his reputation. Boo hoo."

Tom recoiled from the sarcastic tone in Harry's voice. "Man, don't do this. We're friends."

"Maybe that's not working out for me."

Tom moved to sit on the chair across from him. "I don't believe that. You wouldn't be so mad if you didn't care."

"You don't have a clue."

"Judy's a special woman. It's no surprise that we all care so much about her. Look, Harry, I'm not the asshole you're making me out to be. I've had relationships that didn't work out, but things are different with Judy. It's like we are meant to be."

Hurt flickered across Harry's stoic features. "Lucky you."

"Yeah," Tom agreed. "I am lucky. I count my blessings every day that Judy and I are together. That she didn't blow me off when I asked her out and that each day together is better than the last."

Harry looked away.

"Look, I won't apologize for what we have. I love her."

"I love her, too."

The words were spoken softly, but Tom heard them.

"This anger between us hurts her. I love her enough to salvage what's left of our friendship. Do you?"

Harry set the bottle on a coaster. He stood and moved toward the window. His shoulders drooped as if the weight of the world rested there. His pain was obvious. "Why do you care so much about our friendship? What difference does it make?"

"I was never an outgoing guy," Tom explained. "Jump Street changed me. We all bonded in ways I never imagined. You all are like family to me. Basically, Harry, I don't know how to quit our friendship. I don't want to lose that. I don't see why I have to."

"So, it's all about you." Harry released a short laugh.

"And you. You're a loner, too."

"I know what I am."

"Then, you know how empty it can be." Tom rose and joined Harry near the window. "It doesn't have to be. No one has to choose sides here. We can still be friends, but that's up to you."

A long silence followed until Harry said, "I just need some time."

"Okay."

Tom left Harry's apartment filled with hope that maybe all was not lost. As he settled inside the Mustang, he remembered what Harry said about Judy. She went against his wishes and saw Harry anyway. What the hell did she think she'd accomplish? Why couldn't she let him handle it? For just once, trust him enough to let him do the right thing.

His hands gripped the steering wheel as he guided the vintage vehicle home. By the time he found a parking space, he was a little more than annoyed with Judy. Sure, his love was just as strong, but if she couldn't trust him, what chance did they have?

He raced up the steps and jabbed his key into the lock with a vengeance. Fire brewed inside him. He was all set to unleash when he opened the door. The sight on the other side stopped him in his tracks. The anger fled. Awe replaced it.

Did Judy do all this for him?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg, and niklovr**

**Part 15 **

As Tom stepped through the door, he looked around the candlelit room, heard soft music playing and saw rose petals sprinkled throughout on the floor, the counters, the table and even a trail that led to the bedroom. It was breathtaking. He stepped forward to go in search for Judy and was stopped by a note he saw addressed to him sitting in the center of the dining table among the place settings.

_Tom _

_I hope you're not too upset and if you are, _

_please remember how you felt when you just came home. _

_With all my love, _

_Judy _

He ran his hand through his hair, broke in to a smile and looked up to see her standing in the doorway of the bedroom. They walked towards each other and he picked her up and hugged her with all the strength he had without hurting her. Once he set her down, he kissed her on the forehead and walked her to the couch. He was still a little upset, but he wanted to be sure the conversation was a productive one. And most importantly, he didn't want to ruin what he knew would one of their best evenings together.

As he held her hands between his, he spoke. "Judy, thank you. Everything looks wonderful. But before we continue with, whatever it is you have planned," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "We promised to always be open with each other about how we feel, and so I want to let you know that I'm hurt and a little disappointed that you went and talked with Harry."

"Tom, I…" she said with a sad look in her eyes, knowing that if she said the wrong thing, all her plans would be ruined by his terrible temper. But she knew it only surfaced when it was something that meant a great deal to him.

"I know. You don't have to explain. Judy, going to Harry to make sure everything was ok, is part of the reason I love you so much. You're always thinking about everyone else and wanting to keep the peace. Which is why I can't fault you for doing what you did. I'm more upset that you did it behind my back. That's all I'm going to say, and I won't bring it up again. I just felt you had to know."

Judy sat in silence as she thought about what to say. He handled it much better than she anticipated. "Tom, I'm really sorry. It was killing me that Harry was so upset and I was the cause of it and that it was even affecting you, and Penhall as well. If only I had known…"

"Honey, you can't beat yourself up about this. Harry has had plenty of time, years even, to express how he's felt. You can't be responsible for everybody. All you can do is continue to be the loving, strong, smart, beautiful woman that you are who seems to be very creative in the romantic atmosphere department," he said with a small laugh as he put his arms around her.

"Thank you."

"For what? Loving you? You don't have to thank me for that. It's pretty easy really."

"No, but thank you for that as well." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding and not being too upset with me. I was really worried, as you can tell by all the candles and flowers."

"Well, how could I still be mad with something like this to come home too, not to mention you."


	16. Chapter 16

Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg and niklovr Part 16 

He had been ready for a fight. On the drive over to his apartment from Harry's Tom Hanson had gone over 10 different scenarios of what he'd face when he saw Judy. Things were going to be fine with Ioki but the thing with Judy - the fact that she went to see Harry after they agreed that he would. That was a problem.

When he got home and opened the door the sight of the room and her had taken the wind right out of his sails. This was not one of the scenarios he'd thought of. The room was so beautiful and there was Judy, looking so sexy in that silk sheath that left little to his imagination. Whatever had been on his mind went right out the window and his instincts took over. And for him, that wasn't a good thing.

Before he knew it he had said things and made promises he knew he couldn't keep. It was almost an out of body experience. His mouth was saying things his mind did not authorize. In the back of his head something was nagging at him. _Hanson? Hanson! Don't say that – no – no – stop it NOW! _

_That's all I'm going to say, and I won't bring it up again. _

He had said it. After that it was too late. Any anger in him was quenched by her touch, the feel of her skin next to his, her lips on his. Needless to say dinner was left untouched.

Now he was lying here with her in his arms, staring at the ceiling. And he was still angry. After making love, after enjoying each other so much he was angry.

"_Tommy, just remember. Be careful not to let the little head start thinking for the big head." _

How old had he been when she said that to him? Apparently it hadn't sunk in. He sighed. Guilt was a bitch.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Judy tapped his chest lightly as she spoke.

He nodded in response.

"You must be lost in thought. I wonder what it could be." She giggled softly. "I bet I know."

Her voice was soft and sexy and if he wasn't careful he'd be right back where he was a few minutes ago and in more trouble that he was right now. He shifted slightly under her touch.

"Yeah, that isn't a bad idea, Jude but – well I am thinking. About a lot of things, actually." He closed his eyes and tightened the grip he had around her shoulder. "I'm thinking about how incredible you are, and how lucky I am. And I'm thinking about the things I said to you today and how much I meant them – how much I wanted to mean them when I said them. And I'm thinking that I don't want to fight with you but - "He could feel her stiffen slightly but he didn't relax his hold. "I'm thinking about Harry and how some of the stuff he said about me was probably right. I'm thinking about how mad I was when I got here and how the sight of you and all the candles and the note and – well it blew my mind and - I guess that's what love does to people."

She slide out from under his arm and raised her head. "Tom? I thought you said this was behind us."

He was still staring at the ceiling – if he looked into her eyes he wasn't sure what he'd say or do. "I meant it to be. I want it to be. But – Harry and me – Harry and you. Everything is going to work out – we talked and – "

Judy was sitting up now, holding the sheet in front of her. "And what?" The crease between her eyes did not bode well for him.

Tom bit his bottom lip for a minute. "And – I think we – you and me – we have things to work out." "So you lied to me, then." Judy was shaking her head. "It's okay for you to tell me you're not mad when you really are but it's not okay for me to do what I did – what you were mad at in the first place?"

"Yes – no – I mean – " Tom sat up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I meant it at the time – I – look, you didn't exactly play fair, Jude – I mean with all the candles and - "

"Play fair?" She was plainly not amused. "I did all that because I love you. Because I care – "

Tom shook his head. "Come on, Judy. You know that's not the only reason. You went to talk to Harry after we agreed I would talk to him. And you knew I'd be pissed off about it. And – "

She was furious now. It was all she could do not to scream. "That's part of the problem, Hanson. Harry wanted to talk to _me_, not you!"

Tom stood up and pulled on the jeans that were on the floor where he left them. "Yeah – but we talked about it and you agreed – and for whatever reason you decide to go over there yourself and – "

Judy rolled her eyes and turned away from him. This was the part of Tom Hanson that had been the hardest to get past when they first met. He was stubborn and could never accept being wrong. He had changed though or so she thought. She turned back to him. He was standing by the bed pulling on his shirt.

"Tom – "

His jaw was set, his lips closed tightly. So different from the lips that had kissed her so softly just moments before.

"And you had to know how I'd feel when I came home and the flowers and the candles and that dress." 

She put her hand up. "You better stop now before you say something both of us will regret."

Tom wanted to say something else but stopped himself. She was right, he thought. This had to stop now before everything was ruined. Judy snatched the sheet off the bed wrapping herself in it as she crossed the room to the bathroom.

When the door closed Tom sank back on the bed. He should have just let it go. He tried to let it go. He made love to her letting her think he had let it go. He had screwed up royally.

When Judy came out of the bathroom she was fully dressed. She walked past him without stopping. He was on his feet after her.

"Judy – wait. Don't leave. Please. I – I'm sorry. I – "

She turned and smiled at him. "Maybe Harry was right about you. Maybe Harry is the one I should have given a chance."

She slammed the door behind her before he could say a word.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg and niklovr**

**Part 17**

Tom stared at the fact sheet and tried to read the data again. The letters jumbled and the numbers collided. He drew in a deep breath. He sensed Fuller giving him a hard look. The new outreach program was important. Tom didn't want to screw it up, but he couldn't stop thinking about Judy. Did she really mean it when she said that maybe Harry was the better man for her?

"Hanson."

Tom jumped at Fuller's sharp tone. It wasn't that the Captain was angry. He just had a certain way of commanding attention.

"Yes, Captain?" Tom rubbed a hand over his face and tried to compose his features before meeting his superior's stare. "I'm listening, Coach."

"That's good because you're certainly not concentrating." Fuller pointed toward the stack of papers on the table. "You've been here two hours and haven't read more than five pages. Is the paperwork boring you?"

"No." He returned the fact sheet to the stack. "Knowing the boys' past is important to helping them change their future. I'm not bored."

"Then, what is it? You're a hard worker, but you're not working hard today."

"I have a lot on my mind," Tom confessed. "I thought I could leave it outside, but I can't stop thinking about it."

Fuller gave him a knowing look. "It's a woman, isn't it? Did you forget a birthday?"

"No, that's not until July," he said under his breath. Maybe coffee would help. The stuff here was a lot better than what they had at the Chapel. He filled his mug to the brim. "We're having a difference of opinion. I'm sure it will work itself out."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tom trusted Fuller's opinion on a lot of things, but he wasn't sure about confiding in his boss about his love life. Especially when Judy was the love of his life. The Captain's respect for Judy was no secret. It was almost like they were blood relations the way he looked out for her. Tom wasn't sure how the Captain would react to his two officers expanding their relationship.

"It's a little complicated," Tom said. "I probably shouldn't until I figure out some of this on my own."

Fuller shrugged. "The door is open."

"Thanks." Tom returned to his chair and picked up the fact sheet again. Later that week, they planned to start the first legs of the program. Tom needed to be ready. He pushed thoughts of Judy to the back of his mind and forced himself to focus on the job at hand.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened," Dorothy said as she entered Judy's apartment. "Doug wants me to let it go, but I can't. I feel responsible."

Judy closed and locked the door. In the silence, she collected her thoughts. When Dorothy called and asked if it would be okay to talk, Judy's first thought was to say no. But the plea in Dorothy's tone touched her. The other woman wasn't so bad. She sometimes had a unique way of looking at things.

"You shouldn't feel that way." Judy turned around. With a wave of her hand, she silently invited Dorothy to sit. "Can I get you anything? Beer or coffee?"

"I've been drinking coffee all day and I'm not ready for beer." Dorothy sat on the far end of the sofa. "Doug's working late tonight so I'll probably just grab something on the way home."

"We could order a pizza." The invitation came out before Judy could think twice about it.

A tentative smile came to Dorothy's lips. "Are you sure? Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

"I don't have a reason to be mad at you. Hold on and I'll get the menu." Judy headed toward the kitchen and the menu drawer beside the phone. She fished inside until she found the menu for Gino's Pizzeria. The place was around the corner and Gino used the freshest ingredients. Tom loved the place the first time she took him--

Her heart lurched at the thought of him. Had it really been a week since their argument? She stormed out and half expected him to follow her. When he didn't, the doubts returned tenfold. Her pride took over and she couldn't bring herself to call him.

"Here." Judy handed the menu to Dorothy. "Everything's great. We can split a medium. I have lettuce and tomatoes in the fridge if you'd like a salad to go with it."

"That sounds good. What do you think about sausage with black olives?"

"Love it," Judy said. She grabbed the phone. "Is a hand tossed crust okay with you?"

Dorothy nodded. She pulled her wallet from her purse. "It's my treat."

"No." Judy shook her head. "We can split it."

"Please, it's the least I can do. Okay?"

Judy nodded. "Okay."

After she ordered the pizza, they moved to the kitchen to prepare the salad. Dorothy chopped the tomatoes while Judy tore the lettuce into bite sized pieces. They decided to use olive oil and vinegar for the dressing.

"I'm sorry about the dinner party," Judy said. "You went to a lot of trouble and it fell apart. I feel partly to blame. I should have realized what was happening with Harry."

"He wasn't sure so how could you know?" Dorothy asked. "Matters of the heart are tricky business. Doug and I have been going back and forth since high school. Moving in together was a big step and I'm still not sure it will work out."

"Really? I thought you and Doug were happy."

Dorothy released a short laugh. "We fight a lot. I'm surprised Doug doesn't shout it from the rooftops. I drive him crazy. He drives me crazy. Sometimes, that's fun. Sometimes, it isn't. How are you and Tom? You look so good together."

The compliment surprised Judy. She stopped tossing the salad to look at Dorothy. "Do you really think so?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it. Tom's a good catch. He's solid and sincere. Not to mention cute!" Dorothy laughed as Judy blushed. "Guys like him are hard to come by."

"Yeah, he is a good guy," Judy said softly.

"Uh oh." Dorothy took the salad bowl from Judy and placed it on the dining room table.

Judy followed her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me."

Just then the doorbell rang. Dorothy grabbed her wallet and answered the door. Pretty soon, the delicious aroma of pizza filled Judy's apartment. The women quickly settled down to eat.

"Well?" Dorothy said, raising a slice to her lips. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Doug says I pry too much."

Judy picked an olive from her slice of pizza. "I did something I shouldn't have. Not once but twice. We had a pretty bad argument and I haven't heard from him."

"In how long?"

"A week!" The single word made her stomach clench. She pushed her plate away and fiddled with her napkin. "In the last two years, I've never gone a week without talking to him. I can't believe he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Maybe he thinks you don't want to talk to him," Dorothy suggested. "Why don't you call him?"

Judy looked away.

"Don't let pride run your life. Pride can't keep you warm at night and it sure as hell doesn't look as good in a pair of jeans."

"I don't know what to say," Judy confessed.

"Start with 'hello' and see what happens." Dorothy wiped her hands with a napkin before grabbing Judy's phone. She handed the cordless headset over. "Here."


	18. Chapter 18

Summer Vacation by Simone, Marg and niklovr

Part 18

"I'm not sure I can do this." Judy stared at the telephone, unable to read the message in Dorothy's eyes.

Dorothy patted Judy's shoulder before rising and taking their used plates. "Start with hello. The rest will take care of itself."

Judy frowned. Her new good friend made reconciliation sound so easy. "What if he's not there?"

"Then, leave a message." Dorothy backed toward the kitchen. "I'll be in here if you need me, but I doubt if you will."

Judy heard the swinging door close with a swish. _Oh, boy_. She sighed. This shouldn't be hard. Just pick up the receiver and dial the number.

Ringing vibrated against her ear, mocking her. She almost hung up, but Dorothy's advice echoed in her mind. Leaving a message wouldn't hurt. Well, not too bad.

"Um, Tom... It's me. Judy. I was just calling to...um... Well, I was just calling. I'll talk to you later, I guess."

She hung up the phone and released the air that had lodged in her chest. Okay, now the ball was in his court. If he called, maybe they'd find a way to resolve their past. If he didn't call, then it was over.

As soon as the thought formed, a knock sounded at her door. Judy's heart lurched. What if...?

Dorothy appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Are you gonna answer that?"

Dumbfounded, Judy just sat there.

"Never mind. I'll get it." Dorothy gave her an understanding smile. She patted Judy's shoulder as she hurried to the door. "Coming!" she yelled.

A moment later, the door creaked open.

"Dorothy? What are you doing here?"

Judy stiffened at the sound of Tom's voice. Part of her wanted to leap for joy. Another part filled with dread. What if he was coming to tell her goodbye?

"I was just leaving," Dorothy said. "Come in. Judy, we'll talk later!"

Judy slowly came out of her stupor. She stood and turned. Against her wishes, her gaze locked on Tom. His responding stare held her as close as an embrace. Dorothy's exit went unnoticed. The next thing she knew, Tom had her in his arms and she was eagerly hugging him back.

- - -

Much later, they cuddled on the love seat. Tom closed his eyes, inhaling her scent and enjoying the warmth of her slender curves pressed against him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her responding shiver made his chest swell.

A week! How could he let a week pass without holding her and telling her how much he loved her?

"I'm sorry, Jude," he murmured as he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, too." She shifted so that their gazes locked. "Are we getting through this? I mean _really_ getting through this?"

"You tell me," he said. "You had so many doubts in the beginning. You didn't want anyone to know. Do you think our relationship is dirty?"

"No!" She lightly punched his chest. "How could you say that?"

"You seemed scared to tell our friends and then the thing with Harry... Jude, he loves you. It's not a crush or infatuation. He's gotten to know you and he's fallen hard."

She nodded. "He's so angry with me."

"He's hurt." Tom smoothed her hair from her face. "He's disappointed, too. One day that may pass and we can all be friends again."

"But it won't be the same."

"No." He swallowed hard. "Maybe not. Time will tell, though. We can't make that assumption, you know. Right now, we need to focus on us."

"I've been so scared."

Her admission surprised him. He'd recognized her fear, but never imagine she'd own up to it. Her confession encouraged him about their future.

"Of what? Fuller finding out and separating us?"

"Actually, Fuller's been the least of my concerns. Okay, that's not entirely true. I value his opinion, but I know he has a high opinion of you. I don't know what he'd say about our obvious differences?"

He frowned, feigning stupidity. "What could that be?"

She rolled her eyes. "As if you don't know." She took his hand and rested it against her face. "Notice anything?"

"Your skin is so soft, and you're so beautiful."

Her blush warmed him from head to toe. "Tom..."

"And your mouth was made for kissing."

He leaned in to claim his kiss. She dodged him and moved back. "Hanson! I'm serious!"

Groaning, he raised himself into a sitting position. "I know you are, and I know what you mean."

"We've gotten stares."

"Stares don't bother me," he said.

"What about comments? What about someone at HQ denying you a promotion because of our relationship? What then?"

"Then I'll deal with it. We'll deal with it together."

Her expression looked doubtful. "I don't know."

"I do. I have faith in us."


	19. Chapter 19

Summer Vacation by niklovr

Part 19

Summer passed quickly. Tom loved working on the task force. The last day of the program was kinda sad, but he looked forward to the team getting back together. Since Doug and Dorothy's dinner party fiasco, everyone had drifted to separate corners. With the restart of Jump Street, they all had some major catching up to do.

"Hey, baby." Judy surprised him with a hug and a kiss. "What's shaking?"

He stifled a yawn as he watched her slide on a pair of ankle boots. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after seven."

He placed his hand on her side of the bed. It lacked the warmth of her body. He pulled himself into a sitting position. "What time did you get up? I was just waking up."

"I don't know. Maybe an hour ago. Maybe earlier. I went for a jog. I also picked up some coffee and donuts."

"Jude, you know I don't like you jogging alone."

She grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him. "I'm a cop, Hanson. I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I like taking care of you, too." He rose from the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Come back to bed."

"Are you kidding me? Today is the first day back! You'd better hurry up and get dressed before I leave you."

He gave her a hurt look. "You wouldn't dare."

"I don't want Fuller on my back. Besides, I heard there may be a new guy in the mix."

"A new what?"

She wiggled out of his arms. Her backside sashayed before his eyes as she ran from the bedroom. Like a little puppy, he followed. "What do you mean there's a new guy?"

"That's a rumor going around. Since Doug may move to major crimes, Fuller has to get someone new. I heard the guy is kinda cute, too."

"Cute, huh?" He stopped chasing her and stood in the middle of the living room with his hands on his hips. "You're just pulling my chain."

A sexy grin danced across her full lips. "As tempting as pulling your _chain_ is, that's not what I'm doing. I'm just putting you on notice."

"Oh, like when you surprised me with your new haircut."

Her mouth dropped open. She ran her fingers through her short curls. "You said you liked it."

"I do, but it was a surprise. I leave and you have long hair and when I come home, it's gone."

"Oh, so the truth comes out."

The teasing light vanished from her eyes and he knew he'd gone too far. She turned her back. He stepped close behind her and wrapped his arms around her. The slight tremble of her body made him ache.

"Jude, I was kidding. You're beautiful and if you like it, I like it. Hair or not, you're still the same woman I love."

"That's a good start. Keep going."

He parted his mouth over her neck. His tongue slowly licked the gooseflesh there. When she quivered, he knew that forgiveness was right around the corner.

"Tom…."

"Let's go back to bed and I'll make it up to you. I'll show you how much I love you and everything about you."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Tom Hanson?" She turned around and laced her fingers together behind his head. "Is that what you're trying to do?"

"Am I succeeding?"

"Maybe." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "But summer vacation is over and we have to get back to work."

The End


End file.
